This application claims the priority of German application 197 21 878.4, filed May 26, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a front axle for a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a front axle with a spring disposed transversely to the vehicle and mounted to a cross member by way of elastic bearings located on both sides of a lengthwise central axis of the vehicle, the spring connected by these bearings with the vehicle body.
A transversely mounted leaf spring for a motor vehicle as a wheel guidance element is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,641. This leaf spring is rectangular, and is mounted elastically and pivotably in retaining elements on both sides of the central axis of the vehicle. The retaining elements are connected with a side member, and the free ends of the leaf springs are connected with a pivot bearing. For wheel guidance, a wheel locator arm is likewise connected with the pivot bearing.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved front axle for a motor vehicle with a transverse leaf spring which permits exact wheel guidance and is composed of parts that can be assembled in a simple manner.
This object has been achieved according to the present invention by providing that free ends of leaf spring are each connected with an A-arm and are mounted pivotably on a cross member secured to the body, the leaf spring being held elastically in a spring bearing between pivot bearings of A-arm in a cross member.
The primary advantages achieved with the present invention include the fact that the connection of an A-arm with a free end of a transverse leaf spring and with a support in a cross member of the vehicle body produces a front wheel suspension which ensures wheel guidance with a spring action and stabilizing the effect produced by the leaf spring.
The front axle is assembled simply and can be installed in the vehicle as a modular unit, ready to function. It consists essentially of a cross member to which the leaf spring is fastened by elastic spring bearings. A pivotable A-arm is connected with the cross member, to which arm the free end of the leaf spring can be fastened. The A-arm is also connected to a pivot bearing supporting a damper strut or suspension strut. A brake device can be connected in a simple manner to the pivot bearing. A steering gear can be pre-mounted with the cross member. This entire functional unit can be installed already assembled and adjusted in the vehicle.
For elastic support of the leaf spring in the cross member on both sides of a lengthwise central axis of the vehicle, elastic spring bearings are fastened by firmly clamping them by a spring bridge in a cross member. Matching projections and depressions in the spring bearing and on the spring bridge and/or on the cross member immovably clamp the spring bearing.
An elastic connection of the free ends of the leaf spring with the cross member is performed by bolts that enter elastic bearing blocks and are held therein. The elastic bearing blocks are glued to the leaf spring, as well as the elastic spring bearings.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, instead of the elastic bearing block with the bolts therein, an elastic bearing element is pushed onto the free end of the leaf spring. This bearing element is secured by a spring clamp to the suspension link. This embodiment is advantageous because, during assembly or disassembly, simple installation or replacement is guaranteed by in the spring clamp which can be hooked in place. In order to reduce a tendency to wobble up to the elastic spring bearings, the leaf spring has a greater width in the middle area than at its free ends.